User talk:Oldschoolzeldafan
Congratsamalazationsz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(you know, the forever thing) Stuff Bye Rollback I am running for rollback Gerudo Ruler 00:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey To avoid more drama on Zeldapedia I figured I would leave you a message here. You really just have to look past the irrational youth and not let the drama bother you. Instead of redoing your edits next time, start a discussion on the talk page and more rational users (like AK) will give honest feedback and opinions. If AK agrees with your point, odds are the youth will follow him. I agreed with the majority of your Ghirahim, although not all. The younger community can be difficult to deal with but if you just ignore them it isn't too bad. Odds are if you would have just brought up the ideas of your Ghirahim edit on the talk page AK would have eventually agreed with you for the most part and the others would think it is a good edit as well. I just didn't want to get stuck in the drama so that why I avoided all of it because it seemed like too many people were jumping into something they shouldn't. --Birdman5589 07:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate the moral support. And, honestly, if someone doesn't agree with what I say, that doesn't bother me at all. And I definitely don't mind if someone edits stuff after I do (it's a Wiki, for cryin' out loud). What annoyed the crud out of me was how MY lack of a one-line summary (which, seriously? When did THAT option become such a big deal? Are we supposed to do a summary now every time we add some punctuation or fix a little spelling, too?) somehow constituted a "war", yet nobody gave a heck when I lost over two hours' worth of edits and had to retype the whole thing, and then had someone else delete it AGAIN less than ten minutes after I'd taken the time to re-type it (the first version was done from a different computer, so I didn't have any way to retrieve what I did and copy-paste). That's not an edit; that's a rollback, and those are supposed to be used with discretion. An editor shouldn't need to get an Admin on their side just to express a valid point without having half a dozen people jump down their throat. :It's nice to give explanations for why a major edit occurs, and to try and set some guidelines so that we don't have run-on articles or otherwise train-wreck articles. They're nice, but I don't think they need to be compulsory. The whole point of a Wiki is that it's open to the public, so that everyone who is willing can contribute. I can't help but think that all these new little rules that seem to have sprung up regarding summaries and discussion pages and stylistic preference and who-knows what-all, and the way these newer members seem to gang up on and discredit even a valid edit unless it adheres to their (narrow) way of thinking, is going to do nothing but aggravate the people who, like me, just want to improve an article, enjoy the fact they're doing their part to make the Wiki better, and then get on with their life. The last thing that someone who's just trying to help wants is to get embroiled in all this drama! If I'd been a new editor, that would have been the first AND LAST time I'd have bothered to participate! :Maybe this is an overreaction, but what happened last night made me feel, for the first time, completely unwelcome at Zeldapedia, and it really hurts. I've spent a good part of last night and today debating whether I shouldn't just delete my userpage and look elsewhere. :In any case, sorry for the tl;dr. I DO appreciate that you took the time to give me your input and support. Hi, uh Oldschoolzeldafan. I just read the page Adrift, and at the end it said something about Post A Link to The Past and Pre- Links Awakening. The story of the link to the past actually takes place before the original Legend of Zelda, so it should be more of a post The Adventure of Link.Al129023 (talk) 15:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC)